I Wish She Was Mine
by Aadriel
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Lily Evans has hated James Potter since the day she met him, but after a breakdown Lily realises that she might not hate James as much as she thought... Please R&R!
1. I Think It's Your Ego

**I Think It's Your Ego**

'Do you know why she doesn't like me Padfoot?' James asked Sirius on their way to Charms.

'No not exactly. But I did hear her talking about your ego and your reputation once.' Sirius answered.

'Ok from this minute onwards I am going to be nice, friendly and…'

'And?'

'I don't know.'

'That helps you a lot.'

'I realised.'

'Hey James, hey Sirius.' A passing Ravenclaw sixth year said.

'Hi.' They both said at the same time.

'So as I was saying…' James continued, then stopped as he caught sight of bright green eyes, a flash of auburn hair and some perfect white teeth.

'Lily!' Sirius exclaimed and started walking over to the beautiful red head.

'S-Sirius stop!' James stuttered.

'Why?' Sirius asked, confused.

'Because.'

'Because why?'

'What am I going to say to her?'

'Just act normal. And _don't_ ask her out.' Sirius said. James' mouth dropped open.

'What?'

'You just said something completely normal. That made sense. And was good advice.'

'Oh My God! I did! Ok hang on a second…T.S.R!' Sirius shouted. Lily and her group of girls looked at him suspiciously.

'What does T.S.R mean?' James asked.

'The Sheep Rules.'

'What…!'

'Don't ask.' Sirius said, and walked over to Lily with James slowly following suit.

'Hey Lils.' Sirius said casually.

'Hey Sirius.' Lily said, smiling at Sirius. She then turned to James, her smile fading. 'James.'

'Hey Lily.' James said, slightly put off by the obvious block between them. Sirius noticed too.

'How are you?' Sirius asked Lily.

'I'm good. I need some more sleep though, I was up really late last night.'

'Really? Doing what?'

'Nothing.' Lily said, smiling to herself. A few of the girls giggled.

'Oh I'm sure it was nothing Lils. Come on you can tell me.' Sirius said, getting more and more curious.

'Ok, well I might tell you later.' Lily said then looked at James. 'But I have to tell you alone.'

'Sure. Well we better be getting to class now.' Sirius said, as James looked as though he was going to let go of whatever cool he had maintained during the conversation.

'Yeah. Charms, I love Charms.' Lily said and she and her friends walked off quickly. After Lily was a fair distance away Sirius turned to James.

'You ok?' Sirius asked him. James sat down with his back against the wall; Sirius sat down next to him.

'I'm not sure. I took your advice but still it backfired on me.' James said slowly, closing his eyes and rumpling up his hair.

'Yeah well, my advice isn't known to be that good. And don't worry mate, I'll tell you whatever Lily tells me, ok?'

'Thanks. We better be going, we're already late and we still have to meet up with Moony and Wormtail.' James said, slowly standing up.

'Yeah, don't worry about her mate. If she hurts you that much she's not worth your time.'

'Yeah, thanks Padfoot.'

'Anytime Prongs, anytime.' Sirius said as they walked down the corridor to Charms.

Charms Class

'Lilleeeeeee.'

'Yeah?'

'I cant do this.' Lily turned to look into Vanessa's sky blue eyes.

'What do you mean you can't do it Ness?'

'I cant do it. I'm physically and mentally incapable of doing this.'

'Right, well show me what you're trying to do.' Lily said, and Vanessa handed her a piece of parchment. Lily scanned the parchment.

'Right well, why can't you do it exactly?'

'I don't want to hurt him.'

'Your not hurting him Ness. You're hurting yourself by staying with him.'

'I guess. But the eyes Lily, remember the eyes?' Lily sat there and brought a mental image of Damien, Vanessa's boyfriend into her mind. He was very tall, taller than Vanessa by at least a head and a half with golden blonde hair and piercing green eyes that looked like they knew everything. He was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and loved Transfiguration, any girls fantasy guy.

'Ok well…'

'Lily what am I going to do? I cant do this to him.' Vanessa said, resting her head on the table.

'Of course you can. He's hurting you. It was his choice to sleep with that girl.'

'I know.' Vanessa whispered.

'It's not your fault, he has to realise that you have feelings too, he cant just keep hurting you like that, he doesn't deserve you.' Lily said, reasonably.

'Well…ok. But when?'

'How about this lunchtime? I still have to tell Sirius about last night.' Lily said, smiling. Vanessa giggled.

'What do you think Sirius'll say?'

'I'm not sure, he'll be surprised. He is James's best friend, and I know James wouldn't like it.'

Lily said quietly, she didn't like to talk about James. None of her friends did, they didn't care if he was Sirius' best friend or that he was popular. Ever since he started his "new girlfriend every week phase."

'Yeah. What if Sirius tells him? That wouldn't go down too well. Who cares about the "phase"? He only has eyes for you Lily, it would break his heart.' Vanessa said nonchalantly. Lily's heart sank. She hadn't thought about James when she'd gone to meet Matt the night before.

'Ok Ness, I'll tell Sirius. But tonight I suggest we call a meeting.' Vanessa's eyes lit up, it had been a long time since the groups last meeting.

'Great! Can we do makeovers?'

'Yeah sure, let's do everything!'

'It will be a welcome break after my episode with Damien.' Vanessa said, sobering up the conversation. Lily didn't say anything.

Author's Note

Hey! Well this chapter was a bit rushed, sorry. I just wanted to get into it. I promise it gets better! I really want to know what you think though so please please please review! I do want to know what you think. Any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them!

Here's some praise for the reviews for this Chappie:

MelondineKitty – Thankyou:D

Australiaman – Uh… thanks? Lol. Yes, I know Canberra is the Capital of Aus. I live in Canberra! Lol. So yeah…

Love,

Saz


	2. Bad News For James

**Bad News For James**

Lunchtime

'Sirius!' Lily walked quickly away from her friends and over to the Marauders.

'Hey Lils.' Sirius said casually.

'Oh! Wait a second I'll be right back, then I'll tell you.' Lily said, and ran back to Vanessa.

'Are you going to do it now?' Lily asked Vanessa.

'Yeah I better.' Vanessa said shakily.

'Good luck girl.' Lily said and gave Vanessa a hug.

'Thanks Lils.' Vanessa said, and walked over to where the tall blonde was standing. Lily watched Vanessa walk off shakily for a while then walked back over to Sirius.

'Hey again Sirius.'

'Hey again Lils.' Sirius said, and he and Lily walked a bit further a way from the Marauders.

'So what did you have to tell me?'

'Well you know how I haven't really dated any guys for a while?'

'Yeah.' Sirius said curiously. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good news.

'Well yesterday Matt from Ravenclaw asked me to meet him down by the lake…' Lily said slowly.

'And?' Sirius asked. It was already getting worse and Lily had only said two lines.

'So last night I went down to the lake and he asked me out. And I said yes. He's so nice, and hot. And we pashed.' Lily said, half happily half nervously. Sirius mouth dropped open. Lily was dating again. That would _not_ be good news for James. In fact James would probably do something really stupid if he found out.

'Crap.' Was all Sirius could say.

'What's wrong?' Lily asked, fully nervous now. She wasn't sure if she'd made the right choice anymore.

'James.' Sirius was finding it really hard to talk to Lily right at that moment. He looked over to the Marauders, James and Remus were watching him and Lily, Peter was looking at his toes. James had seen the expression on Sirius face and looked miserable. Lily followed Sirius gaze, as soon as she saw the state James was in she burst into tears. Sirius looked at Lily confusedly. Lily looked quickly away from James and ran towards the lake. Sirius sighed and walked back to his friends.

Late Lunchtime

'Please tell me what she said Padfoot. I already know it's bad.' James said, still miserable.

'No Prongs. There is no way I'm going to tell you.' Sirius said.

'Please. You promised!' James said, it had been a long time since any of the Marauders had seen James beg.

'Absolutely not. I'm going to go find Lily.' Sirius said, standing up.

'No you are not!' Remus said, pulling Sirius back down.

'Why not?'

'Because Lily's not the only person who isn't feeling well.' Remus said.

'Right.' Sirius said.

'Please Sirius. Just tell me.' James pleaded.

'Fine. But your not going to like it.' Sirius said.

'I guessed.' James said quietly.

'Well that Ravenclaw guy, Matt, he asked Lily to meet him down at the lake. So she went, and he asked her out. She said yes and they started pashing.' Sirius said quickly. James just stared at him. Remus' mouth was hanging open, like Sirius' had previously.

'How could she do that to James?' Remus said, finally regaining the use of his vocal chords.

'I have no idea. I couldn't believe it either.' Sirius said.

'I want to be alone for a while guys. If anyone asks, I'm up in the dorm.' James said, and stood up.

'Alright. Are you coming to class?'

'I don't know.' James said, walking off.

'I'm going to go check on Lily.' Sirius said, also standing up.

'I have to study, I'll watch over Peter too.' Remus said, pulling out his Arithmancy book. As Sirius walked over to the lake he scanned its surrounds for Lily, he finally spotted her on the other side leaning on a tree. Sirius started running. As he got closer to Lily he could see the tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes were red and she was still sobbing. Sirius slowed down and Lily looked up, her green eyes looked like liquid.

'W-Wher-re I-is he-e?' Lily asked shakily.

'He's gone up to the dorms.' Sirius said, and bent down and gave Lily a hug.

'What's wrong?' Sirius asked her softly. Lily didn't answer, She started crying again. Sirius turned around to see Vanessa and Matt running towards them. Vanessa arrived first and gave Lily a hug. Vanessa had a faint red mark on her cheek. Matt then bent down and gave Lily a light kiss on the forehead. Sirius stood up and leaned against the tree. Matt's brown hair was falling into his brown eyes. Sirius saw how much he resembled James. They both played Quidditch, they were both really fit, they both had dark compelling eyes and they both liked Lily. Vanessa and Matt sat down next to Lily.

'What's wrong?' Matt asked her, holding her close to him.

'N-nothing.' Lily said softly. 'I'm o-ok.'

'No your not, you're crying.' Matt said, brushing away her tears.

'Matt I really don't want to talk about it. Please. I think it would be a good idea if we just remained friends.' Lily said, so quietly that Matt had to lean in to hear what she said.

'W-why?' Matt said, almost losing control. He had just been dumped.

'I cant handle the pressure. I'm so sorry. Please Matt, you have to understand.' Lily said pleadingly, he looked down into her eyes and saw the pain written there.

'Ok.' Matt said softly. 'Just friends.' Lily gave him a hug.

'Sorry Matt, I have to talk to Sirius and Ness now, is that ok? It's really important.' Lily asked.

'Yeah it's fine. I'll talk to you later.' Matt said, gave Lily one last goodbye hug and walked away. Sirius sat down next to Ness, across from Lily.

'What's up?' Sirius asked.

'I'll talk about that in a second. First of all, Ness did you do it?' Lily asked Vanessa.

'Yeah I did.' Vanessa said quietly, fingering her cheek softly. Only Sirius noticed how red it was.

'I told him I knew about him and her. He asked how. I said it didn't matter. He said well what are you going to do about it. I said that it's over, he called her over and told her. She said I didn't deserve him _anyway_. I slapped her. He punched me.' Vanessa said, her voice breaking slightly. Sirius stood up, outraged.

'Who the hell is this guy?' He said, snarling.

'D-Damien.' Vanessa said slowly.

'What kind of _idiot_ would punch a girl!' Sirius said, pacing around. 'That's it, he is going to _pay_ for that.'

'Sirius sit down.' Lily said calmly. Sirius sat down, but stayed very alert. Vanessa started sobbing. Lily gave her a hug.

'What happened to you?' Vanessa asked Lily.

'James.' Lily said quietly.

'Oh.' Vanessa said, and when Lily looked down, she winked at Sirius. Sirius smiled. 'What happened?'

'He looked so miserable and I couldn't handle it. I knew I'd made the wrong choice as soon as I saw his expression. I bet he'll never forgive me. He probably doesn't like me anymore either.' Lily said.

'I'm sure he does.' Sirius said.

'You sure?' Lily said, her eyes glowing slightly.

'It's not that easy to get over someone you've liked for ages.' Sirius said, looking at Vanessa.

'Oh.' Lily said, who had never really experienced that feeling, she had always had who she wanted.

'I think he'll be ok.' Vanessa said cheerfully. Lily looked at her like she was a freak.

'What?' Vanessa said.

'How can you be so _cheerful_ right now?' She asked incredulously.

'I'm not sure, I think it's knowing that now I'm free to date whoever I want without feeling bad.' Vanessa said, looking at Sirius out of the corner of her eye. Sirius caught her staring at him and smiled to himself.

'Yeah. I wish I was that lucky.' Lily said quietly.

'Lily do you like James?' Sirius asked.

'How do you mean.' Lily asked curiously, her eyes completely dry of tears.

'Do you like him at all. Even as a friend?'

'Yeah I like him.' Lily said slowly, carefully choosing her words.

'How much?' Sirius asked.

'As a friend. _Maybe_ more.' Lily said, smiling slightly. Sirius grinned.

'I _told_ him so!' Sirius said.

'Me too.' Vanessa said also grinning.

'You two think you know _everything_.'

'Yeah well, maybe its because we do.' Sirius said.

'Sirius being the best friend of James, the guy with the broken heart and big ego. Me being the best friend of Lily, the person in denial.' Vanessa said teasingly.

'Ha ha.' Lily said. 'Hey! Sirius you should come join in our meeting tonight!'

'Meeting?' Sirius questioned the two girls.

'Every now and again the group gets together and has a gossip and makeover night.' Lily told him.

'I'm not allowed in the girls dorms.' Sirius said pointedly.

'We can meet you down in the common room after everyone's left.' Vanessa said.

'Yeah ok. We can play truth dare or strip!' Sirius said happily.

'Truth dare or strip?' Lily asked.

'You tell the truth or you have to take off an item of your clothing. You do the dare or you have to take off two items of your clothing.' Sirius said gleefully.

'Um, ok then. Bring the rest of the Marauders though.' Lily said.

'Yeah ok.'

'We'll only bring a few girls down, the rest will probably want to sleep.' Lily said.

'Am I allowed to bring James?' Sirius asked.

'Definitely.' Lily said, smiling. Sirius and Vanessa exchanged glances.

Author's Note

Wow, so second chapter done! I'll leave you all to get on with your lives now! Thanks everyone! Please review! It does brighten my day, and this is one of my favourite stories, so I would like to know what you think of it, so please review!

Some praise for some of the reviews:

PiMpInGbAbE – Thankyou for adding this to your favourite stories! And yes, stripping is good! Lol.

Trista – Sorry about that! I didn't mean it! Really! I'll try do everything you said. Especially about why James likes Lily. Thankyou for reviewing:D

Yay! – Don't worry I will keep on writing! I'll try not to make everything too dramatic? Was this chappie too dramatic? I hope not! I will keep writing! I PROMISE!

Crystaldreams611 – Which part of it was cute exactly? Poor James! Poor Lily! Not in the next Chapter though :P. Hope you like it! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Padfoots-angellover – Lol! You're my favourite person atm! Thankyou for saying its great!

Bye! Love,

Saz


	3. Almost There

**Almost There**

Night Time – Start of the Meeting

'Is everyone here?' Lily asked, looking around.

'I think so.' Sirius said, walking down the staircase, followed by Remus, Tim, Josh and Glenn.

'Except for Prongs.'

'Where's James?' Lily asked, looking slightly disappointed.

'In the dorm, he doesn't want to come out.' Sirius told her.

'I think I'll go and speak to him.' Lily said, secretively.

'Suit yourself. Just don't forget to use protection!' Sirius called out after her. Lily turned around again and stuck out her tongue at him.

'James?' Lily called out quietly, opening the door of his dorm a bit more. 'James, are you in here? Please answer me.' Lily walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

'James?' Lily repeated, and walked past the first few beds, which were all empty.

'Oh please answer me James. Just say something! Please!' Lily said, starting to get exasperated. Lily walked past another bed and stopped in front of the only one with a lump in it. She moved closer to the bed and recognized James. She leaned closer, and saw that he had tearstains running down his face, but otherwise looked completely unaware that Lily was standing next to him.

'James?' Lily whispered in his ear. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. And so much more adorable! Lily soon found herself leaning down and kissing James softly on the lips. But to her surprise, James quickly pulled her down on top of him, shifted so that he was on top of her, and started kissing her again.

'James! Your awake!' Lily said, lost for words, when he actually let her get some air.

'Always was.'

'What are you doing?' Lily said, indicating the fact that he was lying on top of her, in his bed. In his pajamas. James blushed.

'I think the question is what are _you_ doing? Going around kissing me in the middle of the night when there is no one else in my dorm? I'm doing what I've wanted to do for a long time.' James said, blushing a brighter shade of red. Which, Lily realized, made him look even cuter than before.

'Doing what I've wanted to do for a long time.' Lily said, kissing him again. James suddenly decided there was no more need for words, and got out his wand to put a silencing spell on the bed, just in case anyone was standing outside the door listening to their conversation.

'I can't believe were doing this! With everyone downstairs too!'

'I can't believe it either!' Lily said kissing James's lips.

'Are you sure you want to?' James asked Lily.

'Yes! We've both waited way too long for this.'

'I think I'll put a locking spell on the door.' James said, performing the charm.

'Good idea.' Lily said, and they started pashing.

Back Downstairs

'How long does it take to get James down here?' Tim exclaimed a while later.

'It could be a while yet. They're in the dorm alone.' Sirius pointed out, Tim grinned.

'Let's just start the meeting without them.' Vanessa said, getting impatient.

'Good idea. Ok, so...what exactly does happened at your meetings? I think we should wait to play truth, dare or strip. I'm sure Lily and James will want to play.' Sirius said, looking around at the group of people sitting just in front of the fireplace, on armchairs.

'Ok, well first we start the gossip, before we go on to the makeovers, then we go on to the plans. Etc. etc.'

'Makeovers?' Sirius looked slightly nervous. 'Plans?' Now he just looked generally confused. 'Yes, makeovers. But you guys don't have to join in for them.' Vanessa said laughing. 'And plans, about stuff...' Vanessa said secretly, Sirius raised an eyebrow.

'Ok then, well lets start.' Sirius said. 'Wait how many people do we have here?'

'Ummm...' Vanessa said, quickly counting everyone. 'Ten. Twelve including Lily and James.'

'Cool, well lets continue!'

As the gossiping about who was with who and what was happening to so and so or why this person was crying in the bathrooms the other day, Sirius started to get rather bored, And started wondering what exactly was happening with Lily and James upstairs.

'Uh, I'll be right back.' Sirius told everyone, standing up and making his way slowly up the boys' staircase.

Upstairs

Lily gasped for breath, which was hard because she was breathing very heavily. 'James?'

'Mhmmm.' James answered, also breathing heavily.

'I think they might be expecting us downstairs sometime soon.'

'But I've only got your shirt off!' James said, sulking. Lily chuckled.

'Don't worry James, it'll happen one day.' Lily said seductively. James' eyes instantly brightened and he started kissing down her neck. Lily's breathing became heavier again, and her pulse quickened. James was sweating and it was making his shirt cling to himself. Lily noted this and decided it was just about time to pull the shirt off, so she did just that, and was happy she did, James had the most toned chest and abdomen she had ever seen. James noticed her checking him out and started kissing her lips again, breaking the line down her neck and chest.

'What made you do it Lils?' James asked, pausing to breathe in her lovely scent of Strawberries and Cream.

'Do what?' Lily said throwing her head back, loving the feel of James' skin against hers.

'Come up here. Damn this bra is a nuiscence.' James said looking at it, slightly put off. Then finally decided to take the offending item off Lily.

'James!' Lily moaned, as he started kissing her neck again. 'We really better be getting down there. Or one of them'll try to come in!'

'I don't really care Lily. We put a charm on the door remember?'

'Still...James, please. I really wanna play Truth, Dare or Strip!'

'Ohhhhhh. Getting a bit kinky are we?' James asked, pulling her skirt down a bit. Lily moaned.

'James! Come on! They've been waiting long enough.'

'Fine.' Said James, pulling his shirt back on and helping Lily get her bra and shirt back on.

'Don't get angry James.'

'Why would I be angry?' James asked, looking shocked. 'I just had the most beautiful girl in the world in my bed! Voluntarily. Well, sort of.' James said, grinning sheepishly.

'It was completely voluntary James.' Lily said, pashing him before walking into the bathroom to make sure she looked ok. She walked back out and she and James made their way back downstairs.

Sirius' Spying

Sirius tried to open the door, it was locked. Well at least that explained what was happening in the room. Sirius put his ear to the door. At first he couldn't hear anything but slowly the voices became clearer to him.

'Ohhhhhh. Getting a bit kinky are we?' Said a deep voice. A girl moaned.

'James! Come on! They've been waiting long enough.'

'Fine.' Said James.

'Don't get angry James.'

'Why would I be angry?' James asked. 'I just had the most beautiful girl in the world in my bed! Voluntarily. Well, sort of.' James said.

'It was completely voluntary James.' Lily said

Sirius grinned to himself and ran back downstairs.

'Gueessssssss what?' Sirius said in a sing-song voice as he came tumbling down the stairs.

'What?' Everyone else said.

'James and Lily...' Sirius said grinning secretively.

'Ohhhhhh! What happened?' Squealed Vanessa.

'Now now Ness. That would be telling!' Sirius said, smiling at his control.

'Please! Please! Pretty please!'

'Well...' Sirius started. But was cut off by the sound of Lily and James coming down the stairs.

'Thank you so much for coming down James.' Lily said.

'It's ok.' James mumbled.

'Are you ok?' Lily asked, pretending to be very worried about his state of mind.

'Yeah I'm fine...' James said, pretending to still be hurt.

'No your not!' Lily exclaimed.

'Your right. I'm not.' James said loudly, and whispered so that only Lily could hear

'I would be much happier if we were back in that bedroom.' Lily tried to hide a grin.

'What's wrong?' Lily asked.

'Nothing...' James said as they reached the bottom of the staircase. Vanessa glanced at Sirius, he was looking at her and mouthed that they were pretending. She grinned. It had finally happened. She just wished Lily had remembered to use protection.

'Lils!' Vanessa squealed and ran across the room to give her best friend a huge hug. James stood there awkwardly, still trying to pretend to be hurt. But it wasn't working very well anymore, now that all he could think about was Lily. Lily's body...Lily's kisses...Lily's scent...

'Prongs mate, you ok there?' Sirius said, clapping James on the back and leaning in towards James' ear to whisper to him. 'Looks like you've finally scored.' James looked taken aback.

'Excuse me!' James asked him.

'I heard you two upstairs. My god that was fast. What did you do? Pull her into bed with you?' Sirius asked. James blushed.

'Actually...' Sirius eyes widened and he grinned.

'We have a winner on our hands!' Sirius said loudly turning around and pulling James towards the group of friends near the fireplace. Vanessa led Lily over after Sirius and James.

'Ok. Now that we have everyone down here we can start the makeovers!' Vanessa exclaimed. Lily looked at her funny.

'What about the gossip?'

'Oh you and James took too long, so we've already passed that.' Vanessa winked, leading Lily to wonder what she knew.

'Are you guys going to join in?' She asked the guys.

'Oh, oh! Can I do someone's hair?' Remus asked, blushing slightly. 'Sorry guys, but I've always wanted to do a girls hair.' Sirius looked at him funny.

'I guess so.' He said, raising an eyebrow at Tim, Josh and Glenn. They all nodded. Some of the girls ran upstairs to get some more makeup, everyone then paired up. James and Sirius were together, though it probably wasn't the best choice of partner. Since they'd now be doing each other's makeup. Lily and Vanessa went together. Remus went with Sammi, one of the girls in Lily's dorm, who had lovely long wavy blonde hair. Tim paired up with Sarah, another of those in Lily's dorm. Josh paired up with Jessy, from the next dorm. And Glenn paired up with Katie, also from the next dorm.

'Whose going first?' Vanessa asked Lily.

'I'll do you first.' Lily told her.

'Oh oh! Me me!' Sirius said, jumping up and down like the handsome idiot he was.

'You it is then Siri.' James said, grinning.

'That wasn't fair!'

'Yes it was!'

'No it wasn't!'

'Yes it was!' James insisted. Lily and Vanessa rolled their eyes and turned back to their makeover session. Lily sneaked a quick glance at James. He was watching her very closely. She smiled at him, he smiled back at her. Lily glowed inside. She was happy. And nothing could stop that. She was finally happy.

Author's Note

Finally! The Third Chapter is done! YAY! I want to try and reach the 40 review mark with this Chapter. If possible. I really want to know what you think. And if you have any ideas for the story, just tell me! Even if you have something bad to say, I can take criticism. That's how you improve your stories!

Ok Now For The Praise:

Princess Tezza – Hey! Thanks so much for the review babe, it brightened my day. Lol. And yes, I'm sure a lot of girls wish James was real:D. And yes, sorry about them not stripping…

Jersey Princess – Only okay? What does KIU mean? And thankyou for saying they are fun! Sorry I haven't updated for a while… Soon! I promise!

RachLuvsJames4Eva – Rach, your weird. Very weird. But thankyou for the review:D

Firewalker – Thankyou so much for your review! It brightened my day! And I couldn't wait for the next chapter either! Lol. So I guess we've got something in common! I hope you like the second chappie, and this one! Please review for me! I like you! Lol.

Superduperpooperscooper – Hey, yes you're reviewed. And yes, I update! So we're all happy, the 4th Chappie is up soon! Yeah I know it took a while… THEY STRIP! Lol. I'll work on making the other guys sounding less gay…

Dark Angel Child of the Night – I'm working on the Updating! Thankyou so much for reviewing!

Bilby – Wow, thanks! Yes, I'm working on the updating:D

Hermionerox – I like to try make them funny in parts :) I'm working on the next Chappie right now! It's pretty long!

Lobel's girl – THANKYOU! AND AS I SAID, I'M WORKING ON THE UPDATING!

! – I'm working on the updating! Thanks for reviewing!

Princess – Don't worry, so far the next Chappie is the longest so far:D

Writergirl709 – Thanks!

Ecstatically Crazy – Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really really busy! Glad you love it!

ShOrTnSwEeT9013 – Lol! Your not the worst reviewer ever! I love all my reviewers! You all rock my jocks! Lol (sorry about the expression, my friend Vicki sais it all the time!)

Lilangelgal – I'm writing the next Chappie now! Thanks for reviewing! And I will keep writing!

s.s.harry – Thanks! I'm writing I'm writing! Lol…

MindyLou – Lol. Sorry I didn't update before your birthday! Hope you had a good one! And thankyou so much for your review!

FemaleSirius – Hey! Yes, it is rather confusing. I get to the year and some pranks in the next 2 chappies! If I forget, remind me:D

Mistik-Elf13 – I'm writing more! Lol. I really am going fast…

MPPSexxySiriusRemusJames – It is getting hot in here… Lol. Wait for the next chappie!

Serendepetee – I think we all want to know what happens in the game of Truth, Dare or Strip. Except me, because I already know, because I've almost finished the Chappie:D

Prongsiegurl - Glad you love it! Working on the updating…

Lily-Rose-Potter93 – Hey! I'm continuing. Thanks so much for the review! Wow, you think I'm talented? I want to be an author when I get older, amongst other things! If you ever want to catch up, my email address is :D

tori-black – Hey again! Sorry about not telling you I had a new story up! I may as well tell you now; I have a new story up! I love Truth, Dare or Strip! It is like the coolest game ever! Hope you like this Chapter! Bibi babe. Luv, Saz

Bai people (Sorry the praise took so long!) Thanks everyone! Love,

Saz


	4. Truth, Dare or Strip

**Truth, Dare or Strip**

Lily sneaked a glance over at James on the other side of the circle of friends; he looked ridiculous with pink eye shadow and too much blush on, but she couldn't help her heart melting at the sight of him. He turned his head and saw her looking at him; he smiled and was about to say something when Sirius stood up waving his arms crazily.

'Padfoot, what are you doing?' James asked his friend, giving him a weird look.

'Thought that'd get your attention. So now that I have your attention, can we play truth, dare or strip now?' Sirius raised an eyebrow at everyone, looking just as ridiculous as James with bright red lipstick, red eye shadow and red hair, as James had used a charm to change it, although it looked as if Sirius hadn't noticed that factor yet.

'Sure Siri.' Vanessa said, grinning. Sirius groaned.

'Not you too! This world is corrupt!' Sirius said, and sat down again, pouting.

'So who wants to start?' James asked, looking around.

'I will.' Remus said, looking a bit nervous.

'Excellent.' Sirius said, giving Remus a maniacal grin, which actually made him look rather scary with all the makeup he had on.

'Oh no…' Remus exclaimed.

'So Moony, Truth or Dare?' James asked.

'Uh, truth?' Remus asked shakily.

'Awwww!' Sirius said 'I was hoping you'd say dare!'

'Too bad Padfoot.' Remus said, giving him a weak smile.

'A truth for Moony, eh.' James said, pretending to think.

'How about…' Lily said slowly 'We ask Moony who he likes?'

'Excellent idea Lils!' Sirius said, his mood picking up. 'So Moony, who do you like?'

'I can't tell you that!' Remus said, looking nervous.

'Then strip!' Sirius said gleefully.

'I am not stripping!'

'Then tell us who you like!' Ness prompted.

'Oh alright then.' Remus said, giving in. 'I like… Amarie.'

'Ohhhhh! Why didn't you say so before?' Lily said, as Amarie blushed.

'Because I didn't think she liked me, and you practically made me!'

'You always could have stripped Moony.' Sirius said, grinning. Remus ignored him and looked over at Amarie, who was still blushing slightly.

'What do you think Ami?' Remus asked quietly. Amarie smiled, she had always liked the mysterious boys.

'Think of what Remus?'

'Will you go out with me?' Remus asked, blushing slightly.

'Well…' Said Amarie, pretending to think, like James had a minute previous. 'Sure.' She said, looking up at Remus. Remus smiled as she got up and sat next to him, making the others shift down one.

'Oooooo! Remus has a girlfriend! Remus has a girlfriend!' Sirius said, laughing.

'Padfoot…' James said, hitting his friend over the head. 'We already know, we're right here!'

'Oh.' Sirius said. 'Well Moony, it's your turn to ask someone the question!' Remus looked around the circle.

'Lily.' Remus said, a wicked glint shining in his eye. Lily gulped.

'Yes?'

'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' Lily said immediately, she couldn't afford for Remus to ask her what had happened between her and James.

'Kiss Prongs.' Remus said grinning. Lily glared at Remus.

'Prongs?' Lily asked, quizzically.

'Oh, I meant James.' Remus answered.

'Fine. You don't mind do you James?' Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Not in the slightest.' James said as Lily shuffled over to him and kissed him, he quickly deepened the kiss and she forgot about their friends sitting around watching. Sirius coughed.

'What? Oh sorry…' Lily said, blushing and sitting back in her original spot.

'I think that was answer enough.' Remus said secretively.

'Yes well…' Lily said and looked around the circle. 'Sirius!'

'Yes?' Sirius asked, looking at Lily. 'What?'

'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth!'

'Excellent.' Lily said, copying what Sirius had said a few minutes before. 'What is with the nicknames? Moony, Prongs and Padfoot?' Sirius gulped and looked at Remus and James, who were shaking their heads.

'I can't answer that one.' Sirius said softly.

'Then strip!' Ness said happily. Lily and James grinned at each other.

'Fine!' Sirius said, looking down at what he was wearing, which ironically happened to be not much. Just his socks, shirt, pants and underwear. 'The socks are coming off first.'

'Is that even counted?' Ness asked the guys in general.

'Yes it is… unfortunately for you Ness. Padfoot has an amazing torso.' James said, winking at her. Ness blushed slightly.

'So Sirius, your turn.' Amarie said.

'Oh yeah. Um… Glenn!'

'What?'

'Truth or Dare?' Sirius asked.

'Truth.' Glenn answered.

'Who do you like?'

'Not telling!' Glenn said, smiling at Sirius.

'Then Strip!' Sirius said, grinning at him wickedly.

'Fine.' Glenn said, and as he was barefoot and had no socks to take off, had to take off his shirt. Lily and Ness both noted that his stomach was quite toned. Probably from playing Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

An Hour Later

An hour after Glenn had to take off his shirt the clothing arrangement had changed quite a bit. There was now a big pile of clothes, socks and slippers in a pile to James' left. The included items so far were: Sirius' socks and shirt, James socks, Glenn's shirt, Vienna's slippers, Tim's socks and shirt, Lily's socks, Sarah's slippers and shirt, Ness's slippers and shirt (Which Sirius was very happy to see come off…), Katie's slippers, Josh's socks, shirt and pants (Which made Josh very disgruntled), Amaries socks and Remus' shirt. There had been some rather crazy dares performed, Glenn had to ride his broomstick very low over the forbidden forest for five minutes, Lily had to run up to one of the dorms and turn a girls hair blue and Amarie had to enchant one of the steps to the Boys' Dorms to disappear just when someone was about it stand on it, causing the person to either fall or get stuck until the step had decided the person had suffered enough.

'Lily.' Vienna said.

'Yes?' Lily asked.

'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth!' Lily asked, not wanting to do another dare just yet. Sirius and Ness both grinned wickedly, and as Sirius had moved so he was sitting behind the fire, made him look like the devil.

'What happened between you and James upstairs?' Vienna said, finally catching onto Sirius' pointed looks at Lily then James then the Boys' Staircase.

'I'm not telling.' Lily said, looking over at James, James smiled at her.

'Strip!' James said happily. Lily looked down and cursed silently, she would have to take off her top.

'Alright, alright.' Lily said huffily, taking off her shirt. James grinned and his heart skipped a beat, he hadn't seen Lily with her shirt off in so much light before, and he liked what he saw. Lily tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

'What are you staring at Potter?' She said, trying to hide a smile.

'You.' James said, as if it was obvious. (Which of course, it was.)

'I better be going now, it's getting really late.' Sarah said.

'Yeah Katie and I better go as well, we have to be up early tomorrow to help Dumbledore with some plans…' Tim said secretively as he, Sarah, and Katie stood up, collected their cast-off items and made their way up to their dorms.

'Now we're down three people!' Sirius said, looking crestfallen.

'I better go too.' Josh said, collecting his socks, shirt and pants and mounting the boys' staircase, carefully skipping Amarie's enchanted step.

'Down four people!' Sirius said sadly, shaking his head. 'Oh well! Now it's the eight of us!'

'Well done Padfoot. You learnt how to count.' Remus said, making everyone else laugh as Sirius went red.

'Lily, choose someone!'

'James.' Lily said.

'Yes?'

'Truth or Dare.'

'Dare.' James said, lifting his chin slightly, as if daring Lily to make him do something stupid.

'I think we get to make this one up.' Sirius said, calling the others over and whispering something to them. 'Ok we've chosen.'

'I don't know if this is fair…' Lily said frowning a bit.

'Oh give it up Lils, you're going to like this!' Ness smiled at her.

'James your dare, after I've cleared the boys out, is to take Lily to the Dorm. You two are to spend the night in the Dorm, without touching the other once the whole night.' Sirius said, grinning manically and running up to the dorm, jumping over the enchanted step. James groaned, he didn't know if he would be able to do this.

When Sirius returned he was smiling angelically, trying to look innocent, which was quite undermined by his rather satanic features. Lily and James both glared at him before making their way up the boys' staircase, jumping the enchanted step.

'Poor Prongsie.' Remus said laughing. 'This is going to be hard on him… Now, back to Truth, Dare or Strip!'

James' Dorm

'Do you really think we can do this James?' Lily asked him quietly from the bed next to him, which happened to be Sirius'.

'I think we're going to have to. I have a feeling that Sirius put some sort of charm around to embarrass us if we try anything.'

'Stupid Sirius. I guess we will just have to lie here in torment then?' Lily said, smiling slightly in the dark.

'Why don't we talk? We haven't really had much chance to since earlier.' James said, referring to when Lily had come up to his dorm and kissed him while he was supposedly asleep.

'That sounds good to me, what do you want to talk about?' Lily asked James, quite surprised that the person she had though arrogant for years, actually wanted to talk about feelings. James was silent for a few moments, then,

'Why do you like me?' He asked softly.

'What do you mean, "why do you like me"?' Lily asked, slightly puzzled.

'What makes me special now? Why now after all of these years?'

'Well…' Lily said, pausing to think. 'I think, that somewhere deep down I've always liked you. But sometimes you really frustrated me, to the point when I thought I hated you. Next year is going to be our last, and I wanted to start it differently to all the others. I've been trying really hard to get Head Girl, but with all my studies I sort of pushed my feelings aside and tried to ignore them. Obviously it didn't really work, because when I saw the look on your face the other day, I was shattered.'

'There is a thin line between love and hate.' James said quizzically. 'Did you know that Lily?'

'But do I love you James?' Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. She doubted James could answer the question; it was one she had been asking herself for many years, to no avail.

'Do you?' James replied Lily's question with another question.

'I don't know.' Lily said quietly. 'It's a question I've asked myself many times.'

'Really?' James said, smiling to himself and raising an eyebrow, even though Lily couldn't see it.

'Really. Now I have a question to ask you James. Why do you like me so much? What made you pursue me all these years?'

'This might sound a bit, well, stupid. But it's the truth, so please try not to laugh.' James said, wondering how to start. 'You are such an interesting person Lily. Probably the only girl in Hogwarts who didn't look at me longingly at least once. Your hair and eyes are so different from any other girls, it's like they have a life of their own, they are so… well… bright. And… Oh this sounds so stupid.' James said, trailing off. Lily sat there smiling, trying to hold back her laughter.

'Oh really James? They are "bright" are they?'

'Yes…' James said, blushing profusely. 'But that's not all. Lily I think the main reason I've liked you for so long is that you kept me on my feet. You would be civil to me one day, and then downright nasty the next. Every morning I would wake up wondering what sort of mood you would be in that day.'

'Should I take that as a complement?' Lily asked, not really understanding where James was heading.

'Of course! You kept me interested, but you weren't playing me, because you never showed that you liked me. At times I really did think you hated me, sometimes that hurt me, others it just irritated me.

'Wow.' Lily said. It's all she could think of to say. A boy had never opened up this much to her before. 'I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say…'

'Lily?'

'Yes James?'

'Don't say anything. Just answer one question for me?'

'Yes?' Lily asked quietly.

'Are we going out?'

Author's Note

Well the long-awaited Fourth Chapter! Lol. Took me a while didn't it? Please review! I mean it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I really want to know what you think. And any idea's for the next chapter? I'm a bit stuck for idea's at the moment. I've started the next chapter, but the more you lovely people review, the quicker I'll get it up :D Thanks all! Love you! Love,

Saz


End file.
